


take care of yourself, for me

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Category: Justified
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “No one needs to know.” Mikey reassured, leading Wynn into the back of the RV with a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Just ten minutes.”
Relationships: (if you squint) - Relationship, Wynn Duffy/Mike
Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	take care of yourself, for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is only short but wynn deserves all the fluffy love in the world!

“No one needs to know.” Mikey reassured, leading Wynn into the back of the RV with a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Just ten minutes.”

“But what if-” he's cut off by a finger to his lips and glares up at Mikey. 

“It'll be fine! What could possibly go wrong if you take one afternoon off?” Mikey asked, gently pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Wynn raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you met Crowder?”

Mikey sighed, “Unfortunately.” 

A bubble of laughter rose from Wynn's throat and he shook his head. He flopped backwards, head bouncing on the mattress, and groaned. He might have exaggerated it a bit. “Fine. Whatever.” he relented, “One afternoon.”

He didn't need to look up to know there was a wide smile plastered over Mikey's face. Fingers carded through his hair, massaging lightly across his scalp, and he melted under the touch with a soft sigh. “Thank you.” Mikey murmured into the comfortable silence settled around them and he blinked open eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed. 

“What're you thanking me for?”

Mikey's smile was unbearably fond as he glanced down at him, hovering over him like his very own angel. He must have said that last thought aloud because the man's eyes crinkled at the sides, shining down at him with amusement. 

“Well, as your angel, I'm glad to see you taking care of yourself.” Mikey said, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone, “Now get some sleep. I don't think I've seen you rest longer than five minutes in the past week.”

Wynn no longer has the energy to respond with a string of coherent words, mumbling something that sounds vaguely affirmative as he already loses his body to the bed beneath him. He twists his head, eyes sliding closed and fighting back a yawn, brushing his lips over Mikey's inner wrist before he moves his hand away. He smiles to himself.

He can't be sure, not with how tired he fast realised himself to be, but he's pretty certain he felt a kiss pressed to his temple before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
